


Behind You (Jelix/Anti x Infelix)

by MyNameIsDana



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Dark, Darksona, Horror, Infelix - Freeform, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Septicpie, Some domestic fluff, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, YouTube, jelix is sooo underrated, kinda of AU but is not, they still're youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsDana/pseuds/MyNameIsDana
Summary: How far would you let that special person change you? Because Sean couldn't say "no" to Felix.And Infelix had no limits.[Jelix story, with Infelix and eventually, Anti. This's my first post in here and the first time I write something in english, my native languaje is the spanish. Aaand, for the hispanic people around, this story is in Wattpad too in a spanish version. Hope you like it!





	Behind You (Jelix/Anti x Infelix)

I turned on my heels after leaving the last box on the floor, after a long afternoon moving clothes, equipment, and things like that. Thank God that Felix helped me upload everything, I do not know where I got the patience to accept living with me and also help me with the move. I looked at the room that surrounded me, it was still empty except for a bed and a desk that we had already bought before moving everything to the new house. 

Well, for me it would be a new house, since Felix was always in that place. Speaking of the Devil, just at that moment he appeared by the door with Edgar in his arms.

“Aww, he's so cute, give it to me!” I said approaching them.

“Now I'm going to live with an ugly dog and an Irishman that I hate. Great.” said feigning anger.

“I don't know how you can possibly hate us, we're adorable.” I answered smiling at her as I joined my face with Edgar's, to which my partner laughed.

“The worst thing is that it's true, ya're fucking adorable. Maybe that's why I hate you.” he said laughing.

With Edgar in my arms, I smiled when I saw the room with my things still not in place. I was excited to be able to live with a friend that I appreciated so much, although it also partly reminded me of Marzia and it was a bittersweet feeling. This used to be her room, or so I thought, I don’t remember well. I think that deep inside, I had agreed to live with Felix also because of that, I did not like to think about the fact that I lived only missing someone who was not going to return... 

Poor Felix. When I started thinking about this, I felt like telling him that everything was going to be all right, to hug him and never let go.

“Well, you want me to help you with something else?” he asked me, returning me to reality.

I shook my head giving him a smile, leaving the dog on the ground again and - instinctively, I think - I hugged Felix as he let out a sigh.

“Thanks for agreeing to stay here, Sean. I really appreciate it very much.” he whispered matching the hug.

“Don't thank me, man. Thanks to you, for everything... And now that we are under the same roof, you know that I can help you with whatever you need. Ok?” 

He nodded, separating me gently. I was going to start putting things in my room, but that was when I heard a thud on the other side of the wall.

“What the hell was that?” I asked confused.

“What thing?” 

“Felix ... Come on man, are you going to tell me you didn't hear it? It was like a super strong blow on the wall.” I explained making signs of blows with my hands.

“If someone had hit the wall I would have been the first to scream like a crazy, and you know it.”

“Maybe you didn't hear it, but believe me, something hit the wall and it was too fucking scary. ” 

Again, that sound was heard and I just hugged Felix, to which he laughed.

“Ow, ‘re you scared? I didn't even hear anything. My house isn't haunted, you idiot.” he said, laughing at me.

“No, but it can be something that you plan to scare me!” I reasoned.

“Oh yeah? And do ya think I'm capable of that?” 

“Yeah, you're an asshole that would be able to do that just to scare me. And ya know it” 

He rolled his eyes, then left and closed the door behind him. I sighed, hoping that the blow would not return when I was alone or I was going to start screaming like a psycho and I would not sleep in two months, at least. I started unpacking all my things, starting with my pc, I needed it urgently to record. Although, on second thought, I could ask Felix to lend me his. But I did not want to bother him, so I let him work - since he had told me he was editing - and I did everything I could.

When I had placed everything, I threw myself back to the bed, totally exhausted from the trip I had decided: I was going to tweet that I could not record, since I was too tired. I felt my pockets on my pants, my jacket... I was not there. I looked at the sides, either. What I lacked: I had no fucking idea where my cell phone was. I got up suddenly with the little desire I had left, alarmed. The worst thing that could happen to me, losing my cell phone and leaving it at the airport, in the truck, in the taxi, wherever. I opened the door, walking quickly down the hall to the main hall. I checked the table, it was not either in the pockets of my coat, in the backpack, nothing.

“Shit...” I whispered, pulling my hair up in frustration.

Against my "plans", I decided to ask Felix. I just hoped he was not recording as I could not hear it through the anti-sound walls - I think they were called that, I do not remember well. I returned to the corridor, already with my patience crawling on the floor. When I reached the end of the long corridor, I knocked on the door, taking a "Come in" in response from Felix. Opening the door with some delicacy, I saw Felix sitting in front of his desk looking at me, expectantly.

“What’s going on? Do you need help in something?” he asked kindly.

“No, uh, thanks. It's just that... this is going to sound terribly stupid, but I've lost my cell phone. You hadn't seen it? I've checked everywhere, my room, the living, my backpack, my coat... I don't know where the hell it is." I explained, in a more worried than normal tone.

Felix nodded and looked around, searching for my cell phone, although I didn't know why he was in his study. I took a step forward, to check on the table or on the shelves, and I saw it. It was next to Felix's, on his desk. Before he could say anything, he grabbed him and handed it to me with some confusion and doubt on his face.

“What it’s doing here?” I questioned with doubt.

“I don't know, I had not even seen it, I swear.” He answered, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

“Did you take it?” 

He was silent for a few seconds before answering.

“No, I didn’t.”

I nodded, not very sure. I thanked him for "help" to find it and I left. Maybe he had gotten confused and thought it was his, I do not think he wanted to have my cell phone. Why would he want it? Or it was just a joke. I sighed, I had no idea, and I was confusing myself. What did it matter? It was just a phone, nothing more. This to expand and distract me with anything already affected me, maybe it was the dream. I shook my head to wake up and went to my new room to rest at least for a while.  
Tomorrow I would have many things to do, and surely Felix would make me leave the house, before arriving in Brighton he had told me that he wanted to show me several places in England and he seemed very excited about that, so I accepted; and knowing Felix we would surely start tomorrow. I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, determined to sleep a little.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be longer as the story progresses, I promise. Thanks for reading, hope you like it! uwu


End file.
